Power Rangers COD
by Star-Skull
Summary: This is a story of 8 heroes who take the place of 8 powerful beings as The Power Rangers to stop an evil group from taking Earth over. This Ranger Series will NOT feature Megazords, and helmets have been replaced by eye masks. Rated M for Strong Language, Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, and Drug/Alcohol Usage.
1. Chapter 1: A New Threat

Power Rangers COD

By StarSkull.

A crossover of Super Smash Bros, Naruto, Call of Duty, and Power Rangers.

Most characters are properties of their owners. Makarov, Vlad, Galax, Gai, Zen, and Gun are mine.

Chapter One

"A New Threat"

The Year is 2030. Just a year after World War 4. 8 warriors from planet Triforia were victorious with the help of The Smash Bros and a couple Leaf Ninjas. They all fight well... and lost many allies. A man named Zakheav was the man behind WW4. It took everything our heroes had. After finally taking him down, The Power Rangers, Jean Jinrei (Red Ranger), Ty Jinrei (White Ranger), Sergei Drago (Blue Ranger), Arte Nero (Black Ranger), Mario Ochoa (Green Ranger), Lynnie Masters (Pink Ranger), Ibuki Hworang (Yellow Ranger), and Neo Auxier (Star Ranger) were taken to another planet were they train 8 mysterious animals of might. Jean gave Mario the Red Plumber the red morpher, Ty gave Fox McCloud the white morpher, Sergei gave Falco Lombardi the blue morpher, Arte gave Naruto Uzumaki the black morpher, Ochoa gave Luigi the green morpher, Lynn gave Samus Aran the Pink morpher, Ibuki gave Sakura Haruno the yellow morpher, and Neo gave Link the Hero of Time the star morpher. Zakheav's follower Makarov Zorr Akuma was all that survived along with these soldiers right here...

Soldiers: (Attacking a city)

Civilians: (Running in fear and pain)

Soldier #347: Great Master Zakheav will be avenged!

Mario: (appears)

Soldier #347: ?!

Mario: (punches his gut)

Soldier #347: GAAAHHHHH! (falls and bleeds to death)

Soldiers: ... RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (attacks)

Mario: ...Rangers! It is MORPHING TIME! (puts on what a appears to a scouter)

Fox/Falco/Naruto/Luigi/Samus/Sakura: (Scouters on)

Link: (readys watch looking device)

All: RANGER UP!

Mario: (Red Ranger)

Fox: (White Ranger)

Falco: (Blue Ranger)

Naruto: (Black Ranger)

Luigi: (Green Ranger)

Samus: (Pink Ranger)

Sakura: (Yellow Ranger)

Link: (Star Ranger)

Rangers: (Attack and kicks their asses)

Link/Star: (Sword out) (slicing and dicing like a boss)

Sakura/Yellow: (Ballistic Knife out and beating some up)

Samus/Pink: (Scythe out and slicing them up)

Luigi/Green: (Machete out) OH YEAH! (slicing em all he sees up)

Naruto/Black: (Throws Axe) (make 30 of theme) Shadow Clone Jutsu! (gets a few) (takes one axe) Who"s Next?!

Falco/Blue: (Lance out) (spins it) (beats up em up)

Fox/White: (Batons out) (leaps and bashes em up)

Mario/Red: (Sword out) HAA! (blade goes into flames) Bring it on! (slices em up)

Soldiers: (most die and others run away)

Rangers: (watches them run like cowards)

Sakura/Yellow: Heh! That shows them!

Fox/White: I'll say!

* * *

(Meanwhile at another planet)

Makarov: (arrives) Planet Marais. (walks ahead) ...Hmm? (sees a castle)

(The Castle is pretty huge and beautiful...and sinister!)

Makarov: (walks there) (knocks on door)

Server: (opens eye door) Who goes there.

Makarov: Makarov Zorr Akuma. I'm here to visit the king and queen.

Server: Very well (closes eye door and opens door) Come in.

Makarov: (walks in) ...(looking at walls) I've forgotten how nice this place is.

(A man red sitting on his throne and a woman in gold sitting next to him is his wife)

Man: Ahh! Makarov! Its been a while, what brings you here?

Makarov: (bows) It is good to see you again, King Vladimir and Queen Galaxia.

Vlad: Yes. It has been many years.

Galax: So what brings you here?

Makarov: My master Zakheav has lost the forth world war on Earth, and I came to request your assistance to take Earth and kill those little pieces of shit that killed him.

Galax: Earth?!

Makarov: Yes.. Earth... Huh?!

Galax; Hehahahah! You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to take that planet!

Makarov: Ahh yes! I now remember you saying that before!

Vlad: We've been wanting to take that poor planet and turn it into our property. Since you said that's were those fools are at, we'll be more than happy to assist you, Makarov.

Makarov: Thank you loads, Vlad. BTW, where are you sons?

?: Right here!

Makarov: Gai, Zen, and Gun... Oh look how much you 3 have grown.

Brothers: Heheheh!

Gai: So when do we go?!

Makarov: As soon as your parents are ready.

VxG: (up)

Galax: Let us go now.

(Villains head for earth and discuss their plan to take Earth and kill the rangers)

Makarov: So, I've plan on recruiting some of the Akatsuki and an infamous US soldier who betrayed his crew back in 2010 or 11.

Gun: How? Most of em are dead!

Makarov: (shows a Quick Revive soda)

Gun: Oh!

Makarov: I shall return. (turns into a cloud of bat and heads for hell)

* * *

(Hell)

Kisame: . . .

Deidara: ...Hmm?

Juri: Huh?

Makarov: (arrives) Kisame Hoshigaki, Juri Han, and Deidara?

Kisame: Yeah... who might you be?

Makarov; I am Makarov Zorr Akuma. I came to offer you a chance to come back to Earth and allow you to join my organization and take Earth over.

Juri: Oh?

Deidara: Hmmm... I'm not too sure... what's in it for us.

Makarov: ...(pulls out a bag of gold) (tosses to Deidara)

Deidara; (catches) ._. ...:D I think I'll join!

Kisame: And me?

Makarov: (Gives him a bag of crack)

Kisame; ...HOHO YES! I'm in! (opens the bag and snorts up the coke like a vacuum)

Juri: I want my Sergei!

Makarov: The Original Blue Ranger?

Juri: Yes! I must have him!

Makarov: Huhhh... very well then... Now...

Stinkmeaner: (sitting there) Huh?

Makarov: ... Stinkmeaner?

Stinkmeaner: Who the hell are you?!

Makarov: I am Makarov. I came to revive you and add you to my crew to take over Earth.

Stinkmeaner: Ooooh! So how do I come back?

Deidara: Yeah! We're all dead, ya know?!

Makarov: ...(drinks quick revive) ...UUUGGGGGHHHHHK! xO

Kisame: xD

Makarov: Now...(revives them all)

Kisame/Deidara/Stinkmeaner/Juri: ! (their halos are gone)

Makarov: Now... lets go to Earth. (turn them all and himself into a cloud of bats and heads back to earth)

* * *

(Earth)

Makarov/Kisame/Deidara/Stinkmeaner/Juri: (arrive)

Vlad; There you are.

Makarov: Hmm. These men right here are Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, and Stinkmeaner and this girl is Juri Han.

Kisame: What's up?

Juri: Hey!

Deidara: Howdy yall!

Stinkmeaner: What's good, nigga?!

Galax: Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Queen Galaxia, but you may call me Galax.

Vlad: King Vlad

Gai: Gai.

Zen: Zen.

Gun: Gun.

Juri: Juri Han.

Kisame: Kisame Hoshigaki.

Deidara: Name's Deidara.

Stinkmeaner: Call me Stinkmeaner.

Vlad: Pleased to meet you all

Makarov: Hmm... Now, we should recruit... The Uchihas.

Deidara: WHAT?!

Makarov: I've heard of their mission, and I'm interested in assisting them.

Galax: Ahh, so they too wanna take Earth?

Makarov: (nods) Hmm. Let's find them.

* * *

(elsewhere)

Tobi/Sasuke; . . . ?

Makarov: (arrives)

Sasuke: Who are and what do you want?

Makarov; I am Makarov Zorr Akuma. I've came to offer you some assistance on your missions. Trashing the Leaf and taking Earth over.

Tobi; Oh?

Makarov: Yes. If you join my crew, I will have my men join you into attacking the leaf ASAP, and I will give more than what you want.

Tobi: Hmm... sounds fair enough. we'll join.

Makarov: Great. Let us go plan our first strike.

* * *

(Back to recently formed hideout)

Makarov/Tobi/Sasuke: (arrive)

Family/Recruits: ?

Makarov: Everyone. Tobi and Sasuke.

Sasuke: ...You.

Deidara: You dirty little shi-

Makarov: Easy Deidara, he'll be our side to take earth over, destroying the Leaf, and destroying... The Power Rangers.

Sasuke: Power Rangers?

Makarov: Yes. those are the little fuckers who killed my master.

Tobi: I see...

Makarov: (Shows every his crystal ball) Look at them.

Crystal Ball: (Shows Mario the red) (Fox the white) (Falco the blue)...(Naruto the black)

Kisame: ?! N-Naruto Uzumaki...is a power ranger?!

Crystal Ball: (Shows Luigi the green) (Samus the pink)... (Sakura the yellow)

Sasuke; ...Sakura is the yellow ranger, huh?

Crytal Ball: (Shows Link the Star)

Makarov: That's them.

Vlad: Now you all know who are in our way of taking Earth.

Stinkmeaner: Yeah.

Makarov: I now name this group, Soto En.

Galax: Ooooh! I like that!

Juri: Sweet!

Tobi: Decent name. Makarov.

Makarov; Hmm. Sasuke, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Stinkmeaner. Lets go to the Leaf.

Stinkmeaner/Deidara; YEAH!

Deidara: (create his clay bird)

(They hop on and fly to The Hidden Leaf Village)

Narrator: We now have met our new heroes... and Soto En. Soto En are now on their first move!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Assualt on Leaf

Power Rangers COD

By StarSkull.

A crossover of Super Smash Bros, Naruto, Call of Duty, and Power Rangers.

Most characters are properties of their owners. Makarov, Vlad, Galax, Gai, Zen, and Gun are mine.

Chapter Two

"Assault on Leaf"

Bird: (Arrives near the entrance of the Leaf)

Sasuke: The Hidden Leaf Village...

Makarov: Here's the plan. We destroy this place and capture the friends of the Black and Yellow Rangers.

Tobi: Hmm, so we can get more of their attention.

Makarov: That's correct.

Stinkmeaner: Heheheh!

Makarov: Stinkmeaner. Shoot them when ready.

Stinkmeaner: (pulls out M60 LMG) Time to fuck shit up! (hops off) (walks to the entrance) (M60 up) WHAT'S GOOD NILLKAAAAAHHH!?

Villagers: ?!

Stinkmeaner: (opens fire)

Villagers: (Scream in pain and fear) (takes cover)

(windows shatters and other stuff get destroyed by gunshots)

Soto En: (runs in and search for their targets)

Makarov: If you find your targets, DO NOT kill them, we need em alive.

Soto En: Yes sir!

Kisame: Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave! (surfing on water) Surfs up, bitches! ((splashes))

Stinkmeaner: (running with a Model 1917 revolver) Heheheheh! (breaks in a building) Where are those suckers that are cool with the black and yellow rangers!?

Man: Who?!

Stinkmeaner: Ahh the hell with you! ((BANG)) (run out) Hmm?!

Shikamaru: (Shadow stike)

Stinkmeaner: (rolls sideways) Ahh! Got eyes on target! (shoots him)

Shikamaru: Shit! (running)

Stinkmeaner: COME BACK HERE! (runs after him and shooting)

Choji: HAAA! (drop attack)

Stinkmeaner: Ahh! (jumps back)

Choji: (becomes a big ass spike ball)

Stinkmeaner: ...Ahh shit. (pulls out RPG) (fire)

((Explosion))

Choji: (still there)

Stinkmeaner: ._. ...Uh oh.

Makarov: (appears) ((smashes Choji back to normal with sword)

Choji: AAAAAHHHHHHHH- (crashes to a house)

Shikamaru: CHOJI!

Makarov: (grabs him) You're coming with-

Ino: (kicks him)

Makarov: Gah! (on his ass) OOF! ... GRRR! (catches flower) Huh?

Ino: Heheh!

((EXPLOSION))

Ino: Got him!

Shikamaru: Thanks Ino... HUH!?

Ino: WTF!?

(smoke clears)

Makarov: (still there) You idiots underestimated me. (appears to Ino)

Ino: HUH?!

Makarov: (bends her over) ((karate chops her back))

Ino: GAH! (down)

Shikamaru: INO!

(Bang)

Shikamaru: (shot on the leg) GAH!

Stinkmeaner: Gotcha punk!

Team Asuma: (locked up in cages made by Deidara)

Deidara: Got em!

Makarov: There's still more! Go!

Deidara: (goes)

* * *

Sasuke: (fighting Neji) You're good, Hyuga.

Neji: I'll stop you and those thugs with you, Uchiha! (Byakugan) (attacks)

Sasuke: (Sharingan) (attacks)

* * *

Kisame: Heheheh! (dodging all hits Lee and Tenten are throwing) (punches)

Lee: Ahh!

Tenten: Lee! Huh?!

Kisame: (Smashes)

Tenten: AHH! (crashes)

Kisame: Heheheheh! (sniffs) (pick her up) You are now our POW!

Tenten: What!?

Kisame: Deidara!

(a cage appears)

Kisame: (throws her in)

Tenten: Gah! (locked up)

Kisame: Now then... huh?!

Lee: RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (punches)

Kisame: OOF! (crashes)

Lee: HAAA!

Tobi: (appears)

Lee: Huh!?

Tobi: (grabs him and throws cage at him)

Lee: (gets in) (cage locked him up) HEY!

Tobi: Hmm. Kisame...

Kisame: I'm good.

* * *

Makarov: There it is.

(shows the Hokage mansion)

Makarov: (walks there)

(dog barking sound)

Makarov: Huh?!

Akamaru: (barking and charging to him)

Makarov: Hrr! ...Huh?! (looks back)

Kiba: NOW AKAMARU!

Makarov: ...Typical. (flies up)

Akamaru: (lands on feet) (Growl)

Makarov: Hrrr! (dodges kanuis) (dashes) (kicks)

Kiba: Gah! (crashes)

Akamaru: (bites Makarov)

Makarov: Ugh! GRRR! (grabs him by the neck and throws him)

Akamaru: (whimpers)

Makarov: (walks to Kiba)

Kiba: Ugghhhh... huh?!

Makarov: ...(claws out) Do want to live a prisoner... or die a dumbfuck that's stupid enough to fight a devil that can easily kill you?

Kiba: GRRR! AKAMARU ATTACK!

Akamaru: (bark bark) (whimpers)

Kiba: ?! (looks) AKAMARU!

Deidara: Easy, he has only been caged!

Kiba: Grrr! (attacks)

Makarov: (grabs him with his tail) (Slams him hard)

Kiba: GAH!

Makarov: (throws him into another cage)

Kiba: Gah! (KO'd)

Makarov: Mhmhmhmhm! (turns back) Hmm?

Hinata: (there)

Makarov: Ahh! The Black Ranger's lover!

Hinata: Black Ranger? ...GRR! You leave Naruto alone! (activates Byakugan) (lion fists)

Makarov: Heh!

Hinata/Byakugan: (Barrage punching)

Makarov: (getting beat up)

Hinata/Byakugan: (big ass sphear attack)

Makarov: (sent flying by blast) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Deidara: Boss!

Hinata/Byakugan: Take that... (Gasp)

(cloud of bats flying to her fast and combine into Makarov)

Makarov: GRRR! (Crimson Aura on) (beats her up)

Hinata/Byakugan: AHH!

Makarov/Crimson: (Grabs her by the neck)

Hinata/Byakugan: (choking)

Makarov/Crimson: (throws her in cage)

Hinata/Byakugan: GAH! (down) (Byakugan fade)

Makarov/Crimson: Hmm! That makes 1/4 of the girls who are lovers of the rangers.

Deidara: Oh?

Makarov/Crimson: That's right. Hinata is Black's, Princess Peach is Red's, Krystal is White's, and Katt Monroe is Blue's.

Deidara: I see.

Makarov/Crimson: Find Shino and lock him up, I'm heading out to capture the Hokage.

Deidara: On it, Boss! (goes)

Makarov/Crimson: Tobi!

Tobi: (appears) Yes sir?

Makarov/Crimson: Find Shizune, and Tonton so Tsunade won't be as difficult to capture, and if anyone gets in your way, kill em.

Tobi: (goes)

Makarov/Crimson: (closing in the mansion)

Tsunade: ...You! You're the one responsible for this!

Makarov/Crimson: Yes Melady. I'm here to capture you, and all of those who Black and Yellow Rangers know.

Tsunade: Grr!

Makarov/Crimson: If you wish to fight me, know you're outmatched.

Tsunade: (charges)

Makarov/Crimson: ...Dumbass slut.

Tsunade: (super punch)

Makarov/Crimson: (Blocks) . . . (backhand)

Tsunade: Ugh! (down)

Makarov/Crimson: Give yourself up, you'll be doing your village a favor.

Tsunade: Never! (attacks)

Makarov/Crimson: Hrr...

* * *

Tobi: (walking like a psycho killer) ... (opens door) (looks) Nothing. (opens next) Still nothing. Shizune! There's no point in hiding! Come out now, or I'll be forced to destroy this mansion!

Shizune: (holding Tonton tightly) It's alright.

Tobi: ... (opens next door) ... (another)...(another)...(Opens the door she's in)

Shizune: (GASP)!

Tobi: You are coming with me.

Tsunade: (knocks Makarov down) Hrr...hrr...hrr...

Shizune: (SCREAMS)

Tsunade: ?!

Tobi: (kidnapping her and Tonton)

Tsunade: SHIZUNE! TONTON! (runs to them)

Makarov/Crimson: (appears)

Tsunade: ?!

Makarov/Crimson: (Navy Aura on) (punches her)

Tsunade: AHH! (down) (out cold)

Makarov/Crim-Navy: (picks her up) You were the most stubborn. (goes and locks her up)

* * *

Neji/Byakugan: (down) GAH!

Sasuke/Sharingan: . . . I win, Hyuga. (kicks him to his cage)

Neji/Byakugan: (crashes in) (Byakugan fades)

Sasuke: (normal) Hmhmhm.

Deidara: Heheheh!

Kisame: That's almost all of em!

Makarov: (appears) Excellent.

?: LIGHTNING BLADE!

Makarov: Hmm?

(It's Kakashi)

Kisame: (appears) (smacks him away)

Kakashi: Oof! (lands on knee) Hrr!

Makarov: Well looky here, it's the sinsei of the Black and Yellow Rangers.

Kisame: Yeah, hehahah!

Makarov: Kisame!

Kisame: What?

Makarov: (pulls out a gold glowing bag of crack)

Kakashi: Cocaine? (looks to Kisame) !

Makarov ...It's time. (tosses)

Kisame: OMFG! It's like a dream come true! (opens it up and sniffs it all up) Ahh... now that's what I call- Huh!? (glowing gold)

Makarov: The crack you just inhaled is known as, The Golden Crack.

Kisame: GRR! SUPER FUCKIN CRACK MODE! (big ass golden aura appears around him)

Kakashi: His power... it skyrocketed by 30 times his fullest! Hrr! I gotta stop them (attacks) (swings kanui)

Kisame/SCM: (hit and kanui breaks)

Kakashi: Oh shit!

Kisame/SCM: Hehahaha! (punches)

Kakashi: GAH! (down)

Kisame/SCM: You lose, Hatake. (grabs him) (throws him cage)

Makarov: Good work.

Kisame/SCM: heheh! This is amazing!

Makarov: Yeah... I made it with all perkacolas that exists instead of water.

Kisame/SCM: Fasinating!

* * *

Shino: (talking through radio) Hurry! They're about to- (pistol whipped) AHH! (KO'd)

Stinkmeaner: . . .

Radio: (Naruto's voice) Shino? Shino?! (explodes from gunshot)

Stinkmeaner: Heh. (picks him up and leaves)

Makarov: Now.. where's-

Stinkmeaner: Right here, boss!

Makarov: Ahh! Deidara!

Deidara: On it. (opens last cage)

Stinkmeaner: (puts Shino in) (closes cage)

Makarov: ...(looks to the village)

(Village is ruined again)

Makarov: Mission complete, gentlemen.

Sasuke: Yes sir.

Tobi: It was not too bad, but it is done.

Makarov: Yes. Now let's return. ...(sensing someone) HUH!?

Tobi: What's wrong, Lord Makarov?

Makarov: ...(looks to his left) ...GRRR! It's the rangers! GO! GO!

Soto En: (packs up every prisoner and heads out)

* * *

(5 minutes later)

Rangers: (arrive) ...OoO!

Naruto: ...Fuck! We're too late!

Sakura; The Leaf... It's devasted.

Naruto: ...WHO WAS SICK ENOUGH TO DO THIS!?

Fox: ...(looks at a paper) Hmm? (picks it up looks at it)

Mario: What's does it say?

Fox: The Leaf was attacked by Soto En. We have your friends as POWs. The ruins you see is the begining of... World War 5.

Luigi: World War 5?!

Fox: Hate to say...

Falco: B-But we just finished the 4th!

Mario: (reads) ... Signed... Soto En.

Samus: Soto En?

Mario: (nods)

Link: Why would they capture those ninjas?

Mario: That's beyond me, Link.

Naruto: ...My guess is... they're setting us a trap, a deal, or something with them.

Sakura; ...Shit.

Falco: ...So what now?

Fox: (pulls out iFruit Tablet) ...OMG!

Rangers: ? (looks) OoO?!

iFruit Tablet: (airing the news) And Madrid, Spain is under attack by 3 men with- AHH! (buzzing sound)

Mario: Grrr! Naruto! Sakura!

Sakura: Right! ...Naruto?

Naruto: Hrrr!

Mario: Come on, we need to go! Madrid is proof enough that Earth now under its 5th war.

Naruto: ...Fine.

Mario: Lets go!

Rangers: Right! (heads out)

Narrator: Oh No! The Leaf is destroyed and Madrid is under attack! This means the Earth is offically having Its 5th War! Can our heroes stop it like they did with the 4th?! Next Time!

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to World War 5

Power Rangers COD

By StarSkull.

A crossover of Super Smash Bros, Naruto, Call of Duty, and Power Rangers.

Most characters are properties of their owners. Makarov, Vlad, Galax, Gai, Zen, and Gun, Cole, Alola, Serena, Rasp, and Dave are mine.

Chapter Three

"Welcome to World War 5"

(Show Madrid and it's all smokey like if was under attack...which it is)

Gai: (red aura) HAHAHAHAH! (blasting everything away)

Zen: (blue aura) (same)

Gun: (green aura) Fuck! It is fun attacking Earth!

Zen: Tell me about it! Hmm?

Cop: Stop right there!

Zen: Fuck you. (shoots him with finger beam)

Cop: AHH!

Zen: Fuck Da Police!

Gai: Yeah! Hahah! They're nothing but pigs! (hears something) Huh? (blasted by a blue lightning)

Zen: Gai! (looks behind) OH SH- (kicked)

Gun: The hell's going o- (rammed) AHH!

Brothers: (down) ...(up) !

Gai: ...Chan Siblings!

(3 girls and 1 guy)

Zen: Cole, Alola. Serena, and Rasp!

Gun: The fuck you doing here on Earth!?

Alola: We're here to stop you from your conquest!

Cole: You want Earth? Gotta go through us and Marais first! (blue aura)

Alola: (purple aura)

Rasp: (red aura)

Serena: (yellow aura)

Gai: GRRR! KILL EM!

Gun: (attacks Rasp)

Zen: (fights Alola and Serena)

Gai: (up) Okay, Cole.. show me whatcha got!

Cole: Gladly! (amp out and attacks)

Gai: (sword out) (attacks)

Serena: (axe out)

Alola: (baton out) Get him!

Serena: Right! HAA! (swings)

Zen: (lance out) (blocks) (smashes)

Serena: (flips over)

Alola: (smashes)

Zen: (deflects and swings lance at her)

Alola: (rolls back) Hrr!

Rasp: (swings hammer) OUT GOING! SMASH! (slams it on roof of building)

Gun: Haha! Missed!

Rasp: Hrr! (attacks)

Gun: (mace out) (dashes) Die! (swings)

Rasp: (flips over) (lands) Ugh! (forms a blast)

Gun: (deflects) You called that a blast!? THIS is a blast! (fires a big ass spiked ball shaped blast)

Rasp: Shit! (leaps)

* * *

(100 miles aways)

Rangers: (heading there)

Mario: Almost there!

Sakura; Hey what is that?

(Gun's blast is heading for em)

Naruto: GAH! (dodges it) ._. ...That was close!

Falco: Whose was that? (looks) 0_0 ...That's what...

(They see the chan siblings fighting the royal brothers)

Rasp/Gun: (clashing hammer and mace like crazy)

Gun: You damn little girl! why won't you give up!

Rasp: What? Afraid of being beaten by the youngest chan!?

Gun: Are YOU afraid of being killed by the youngest brother!?

(they still beat eachother up)

Samus: 4 fighting those 3. Should we help them?

Mario: Let's find out what's up!

Rangers: (goes)

* * *

Cole: (down) Oof!

Gai: Time to-

Mario/Luigi: HEEEEEYAAAAAAA! (kicks)

Gai: Ahh! (crashes)

Mario/Luigi: (lands)

Cole: ?!

Link: (appears) Need a hand? (gives him his hand)

Cole: (takes it and gets up) Thanks for showing up.

Mario: Hmm!

Link: Welcome.

Luigi: Anytime!

Cole: Now for him!

Gai: ...Hmm? (up) Who the hell are you?

Mario/Luigi: (scouter on)

Link: (wrist morpher activates)

All 3: RANGER UP!

Mario: (red)

Luigi: (green)

Link: (star)

Gai: Power Rangers, huh!?

Mario/Red: You're goddamn right!

Gai: Well then, time to take you down! (attacks)

Mario/Red: Let's a get him!

Luigi/Green: Oh Yeah!

Link/Star: Right behind ya!

* * *

Zen: Time to D-

Sakura: (super punch)

Alola/Serena: ?!

Naruto: (lands) You girls okay?

Alola: Yeah.

Serena: Barely!

Naruto: Hmm. Sakura! (scouter on)

Sakura: (lands) (scouter on) Right!

Both: RANGER UP!

Naruto: (black)

Sakura: (yellow)

Zen: You will pay for that!

Naruto/Black: Bring it! (attacks)

Sakura/Yellow: (attacks)

Zen: (gets up and attacks)

* * *

Rasp: (struggling with her blast) HRRRR!

Gun: Hahahah! Take this! (fire it back)

Rasp; OH FU-

Fox: (appears and uses reflector)

Blast: (hits Gun instead of Rasp)

Gun: UGH!

Samus/Falco: (lands)

Rasp: What?! Who are you guys?!

Fox: The Power Rangers! Falco! Samus! Now! (scouter on)

Falco/Samus: Right! (scouters on)

All 3: RANGER UP!

Fox: (white)

Falco: (blue)

Samus: (pink)

All: (weapons out)

Gun: You mother fuckers wanna help that brat, huh!?

Falco/Blue: (swings lance) TAKE THIS!

Gun: (blocks with mace) You think you're tough!? Prove it! (swings)

Samus/Pink: AHH! (swings scythe down)

Gun: Oh shit! (rolls back)

Fox/White: (rams)

Gun: Oof! (down) You'll pay for that! (gets up and attacks)

* * *

Naruto/Black: (Swings axe)

Zen: (lance)

(Clash)

Zen: (headbutts)

Naruto/Black: Ahh!

Zen: Die!

Sakura/Yellow: (Deflects with Ballistic Knife) (shoots blades)

Zen: (gets on cut on his shoulder) Ahh! Bitch!

Sakura/Yellow: (another blade in) Here I come, you bastard! (attacks) (kicks)

Zen: (blocks)

Sakura/Yellow: (kicks again)

Zen: Gah!

Naruto/Black: (punches)

Zen: OOF! (falls off building) AAHHH- (crashes on a car) UGH! ...GRRR! (goes back up)

Sakura/Yellow: Why are you here?

Zen: Simple! Taking the Earth! (attacks) (spins lance) (thrust)

Naruto/Black: (catches)

Sakura/Yellow: (leaps up to him and throws a roundhouse kick)

Zen; Ahh! (splat on back) OOF!

* * *

Mario/Red: HEEEEEEYAAAAAA! (kicks)

Gai: GAH! (crashes to a semi's trailer)

Link/Star: That got him! (runs after him)

Luigi/Green: (same)

* * *

((explosion))

Gun: WHOOOOOOOAA! (down)

Samus/Pink: Got him!

Fox/White: Give up!?

Gun: Grr!

Gai/Zen: (appears)

Rangers: (regroup)

Gai: You rangers got lucky this time, but next time might be your last! Zen! Gun! Let's retreat! (glows red)

Zen: (blue)

Gun: (green)

Brothers: (Take off)

Sakura/Yellow: Shit, they got away!

Mario/Red: We'll get em' next time.

Rangers: Power Down! (demorphs)

Siblings; (runs to them)

Mario: You all okay?

Alola: Yeah. Thanks for your hand.

Luigi: Mhmm!

Naruto: Who were those guys?

Cole: Those 3 guys you just fought are The Royal Brothers from the planet we're from, Marais.

Samus: Marais? I know a bunch of planets out in space, and I've never heard of that world!

Serena: Strange. That world is known to have very strong warriors in it.

Naruto: Really!?

Rasp: Damn straight!

Alola: We came to here from Marais to stop them and their parents, King Vladimir and Queen Galaxia, from taking Earth, Marais, and countless others.

Naruto: Why would they do that?

Cole: They want to make the universe their expansion of their kingdom.

Alola; My boyfriend Dave... he said they were getting assistance from some devil.

Mario: Taking worlds over with a devil... Hrr!

Siblings: ?!

Serena: You know him?

Mario: Yes. We do. A man named Makarov, who happens to be that devil, has came to The Leaf Village and destroyed it, and they left us (shows the letter) this letter that they are planning to take Earth for his fallen master who tried to take it back in WW4. Now he's saying we're now in the 5th and he's our friends as prisoners of war.

Naruto/Sakura: . . .

Luigi: These 2 are from The Leaf.

Naruto; Makarov and Soto En will pay.

Cole: We'll help you.

Naruto: ! YOU WILL?!

Alola; Yes! You scratched our backs, now we'll scratch yours!

Link: Great! Hey can we know your names?

Cole: Cole Chan. I'm the oldest.

Alola: Alola Chan. The 2nd oldest.

Serena: Serena Chan. I'm the 3rd born.

Rasp: Rasp Chan. The youngest. What about you guys?

Mario: Mario the Red Ranger.

Fox; Fox McCloud and I'm white

Falco: Falco Lombardi. Blue's my color

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki the Black.

Luigi: Luigi the Green Ranger.

Samus: Samus Aran. Pink Ranger.

Sakura: Sakura Haruno and Yellow's my color.

Link: Link and I'm the Star Ranger.

Alola: Pleased to meet you all!

Mario: Us too!

Cole: Dave told us this "Makarov" was the man who Vlad and Galax joined and went to Earth.

Naruto: So they allies now, like we are!

Serena: That's right!

Mario: We need to stop them and rescue those villagers!

Cole: You can count on us!

Mario: (nods) Let's a go! (goes)

Rangers: (goes)

Siblings: (follows)

* * *

Narrator: New enemies and new allies! Can The Chan Siblings help our heroes with Soto En?! All this and more lies within the next chapter!

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Prisoners of War

Power Rangers COD

By StarSkull.

A crossover of Super Smash Bros, Naruto, Call of Duty, and Power Rangers.

Most characters are properties of their owners. Makarov, Vlad, Galax, Gai, Zen, and Gun, Cole, Alola, Serena, Rasp, and Dave are mine.

Chapter Four

"Prisoners of War"

(Soto En Hideout)

Makarov: Perfect.

Prisoners: (in their cages)

Makarov: The attack was a huge success.

Tobi: Yes it was.

Sasuke: Hmm. Hmm?

Makarov: Huh?

Vlad: (appears)

Vlad: Look who we have. (holding Peach)

Peach: Let me go!

Vlad: Sure.

Deidara: (opens another cage)

Vlad: (throws her in)

Peach: AHH!

Deidara: Heheheh!

Peach: When Mario gets here, you'll all be sorry!

Makarov: I highly doubt it.

Gai/Zen/Gun: (arrives)

Galax: Boys!

Gai: We got our asses kicked.

Vlad: How so!?

Zen: Those punks got help from The Power Rangers!

Vlad: Power Rangers, huh?

Makarov: . . . (looks to Peach and Hinata) We have the lovers of The Red and Black Rangers here as POWS.

Hinata: *Naruto... You have to save us and stop Soto En.*

Brothers: Oooh!

Deidara: So what's next?

Makarov: Let me think... We capture more of those who know the rangers and the royal army will attack the UK. Stinkmeaner, you will lead them.

Stinkmeaner: Yes sir!

Makarov: Oh and Stinkmeaner...

Stinkmeaner: What?

Makarov: (steps aside)

(The Hateocracy is there)

Stinkmeaner: Well well, looks like y'all are back.

Rufus: Glad to see you too, Stinkmeaner.

Esmeralda: I heard this foo here revived yo ass.

Stinkmeaner: Oh he did!

George: Heh! This will be like old times, Stinky!

Stinkmeaner: ...Never call me that again.

George: Whatever.

Stinkmeaner: When do we go?

Makarov: As soon as the army gets here. In the mean time. we'll be capturing more people.

* * *

(UK)

Rangers/Siblings: (sitting outside a restaurant)

Fox: So, Vlad and Galax killed your parents leaving you four to fend yourselves?

Alola: Yes. Dad was killed by Vlad in 2025.

Serena: Mom died in 2028.

Naruto: 2 and 5 years since their deaths... (thinks about Kushina and Minato) My parents died on my birthday fighting the demon fox.

Rasp: Oooh. I'm sorry.

Naruto: (sighs) There was nothing can do, I was only a baby.

Sakura: :( (hand on his shoulder and pats it)

Naruto: Thanks Sakura.

Cole: That's more heavier than with ours. I was 15 when dad died and 18 when mom died.

Alola: 13 and 16.

Serena: 11 and 14

Rasp: 9 and 12.

Samus: Ouch.

Alola: My boyfriend, David Trench, is the only true friend we have.

Serena: Most of mine are dead too. We were a team trying to beat those bastards... They even took my boyfriend's life.

Luigi: Oh my god!

Serena: . . . I miss him so much.

Rasp: (sighs) Our lives were fucked up thanks to those fuckers.

Cole: We're glad you'll be helping us, rangers.

Mario: Mhmm!

Fox: Wonder what Soto En is up to now?

Falco: More than likely plotting another attack and capturing more innocent people.

Samus: ...Shit. I can now imagine what they're doing to those poor leaf villagers.

Sakura: He better not touch em! If he does, he'll regret it!

Link: (sighs) *He better not do anything to Zelda.*

* * *

(Hyrule)

Zelda; (down) Ugh!

Juri: Come on, you know you can't win.

Zelda: (hands sparkles)

Juri: Hmm?

Zelda; (becomes Sheik)

Sheik: (attacks)

Juri: (appears behind)

Sheik: ?!

Juri: (kicks her down)

Sheik: Oof!

Juri: (slams her foot)

Sheik: (catches) (throws her off)

Juri: (lands) Heh! You're good, show me whatcha got!

Sheik: (throws kanuis)

Juri: (throws a kick blast)

(blast deflects kanuis)

Sheik: You're pissing me off now! TAKE THIS! (bow and light arrow out) (fire)

Juri: Oh shi-

Galax: (appears) (catches)

Sheik: WHAT!?

Galax: . . . (breaks it)

Sheik: Grr! (attacks) (throws a swiff punch)

Galax: (catches) (punches her)

Sheik: AHH! (down) Grr! Hrr! (tries to get up)

Galax: (Stomps on her chest)

Sheik: AAAHHHH!

Galax; Be lucky I don't have my hidden blade out.

Sheik: ugh... (turns back into Zelda)

Zelda: ...(passes out)

Galax: (foot off her) (picks her up) Let's get outta here.

Juri: Yes Ma'am!

Both: (take off)

* * *

(Mobius)

Sonic: (running for his life) Get away from me, you psychoes!

(3 latino men are shooting at him)

Latino man 1: Stop that blue hedgehog!

Latino man 2: I'm trying I'm trying!

Latino man 3: Me too, yo!

Sonic: (running like crazy) (bounces forward to dodge the bullets) (lands in a lower ground)

Latino man 1: Deebo! Tyrone! He's heading your way!

Deebo: Right! Let's go! (runs)

Tyrone: On it, Deebo! (follows)

Sonic: (sees them) ?!

Deebo/Tyrone: (shoots his legs)

Sonic: AHH! (down)

Amy: SONIC!

Sonic: ?! AMY! GET AWAY!

Amy: You bastards get away from my-

Deebo: (rifle smash)

Amy: (down)

Sonic: AMY! Huh?

Latino man 1: You and your lady are coming with us, Sonic. (grabs him)

Deebo: (through comlink) We captured Sonic.

Makarov: Good, bring him here and get ready for another attack on Earth.

Deebo: Roger that. Fridays! Let's go!

Fridays: (hold SonAmy and heads for earth in their ship)

* * *

(2 hours later)

(Great Fox has crashed somewhere)

(shows the ship all destroyed and in flames)

Makarov: (captured Peppy and Slippy)

Both: (out cold)

Makarov: Just a couple more to go. (looks up) There you are.

Krystal: You...(staff out) leave us alone! (swings)

Makarov: (catches) (grabs her neck)

Krystal: (drops staff) (choking)

Makarov: You are now my POW.

Vlad: Makarov.

Makarov: Huh?

Vlad: (holding Katt)

Katt: LET ME GO LET ME GO!

Makarov: Excellent.

Krystal/Katt: (tied up)

Makarov: Hmm. Let's go.

Vlad: Sure.

(both take the crew with them)

?: (arrives) Dammit! Too late! (comlink out) (contacts someone)

* * *

Alola: ...(hears her comlink) ?

Fox: Who is it?

Alola: This is Alola, go on?

?: Alola! It's Dave!

Alola: Dave! What is it?

Dave: I found Vlad and the devil he's with and they captured what appears to be Starfox.

Fox/Falco: WHAT!?

Dave: They captured them and made them into POWs!

Fox/Falco: GRRRR!

Sakura: My god.

Dave: That's all I have to warn. I'll follow them and try to free them.

Alola: Be careful, okay.

Dave: I'll be fine. David out. (disconnects)

Alola: So we should go and try to find them.

Mario: Yes!

(they hear rumbling sounds)

Rangers/Siblings: ?!

(there is a big explosion 2000 meters away)

Link: Shit! Not again!

Mario: Rangers!

Rangers: (morphers on) RANGER UP! (morphs into their ranger suits)

Mario/Red: Let's go!

Rangers/Siblings: (spring into action)

* * *

Royal Army: (attacking under Stinkmeaner's lead)

Stinkmeaner: Bring this place down, everybody! Fridays!

Deebo/Tyrone/3 Latino men: (in) Yes sir?

Stinkmeaner: (pulls out rifles for each of them) Deebo, use the AK12! (gives him that rifle)

Deebo: Yeah!

Stinkmeaner: (gives Tyrone G36C)

Tyrone: (takes and goes)

Stinkmeaner: (looks to the Latino men) Joker Brothers! Here yeah all go!

Joker: (catches AK47) Yeah!

Lil Joker: (catches AR15) Simon, ese!

Baby Joker; (catches SCAR-L) Time to party!

Fridays: (attacks)

Rufus: Heheh! Anytime now, those rangers will be here!

Stinkmeaner: That's right ...(looks up) As a matter of fact, there they are!

Rangers/Siblings: (arrive)

Mario/Red; That's enough. Soto En!

Stinkmeaner: Fuck no! This is ONLY the begining of our this war!

Mario-Red/Cole: Let's go!

Rangers/Siblings: (strike)

Royal Army: (attacks)

* * *

Link/Star: (Master Sword and Star Sword out) Bring it on, you assholes!

Royal Army: (attacks him with long stick pick axes)

Link/Star: (blocks) HRRR! HAA! (slicing em up)

* * *

Sakura/Yellow: (blocking em with a kanui in her left and her ballistic knife on her right) Is that all you dick heads got?! Haa! (super Punches with blade pointed)

(one of the royal army men blows up all bloody)

Sakura/Yellow: Hrr!

Royal Army: (attacking)

* * *

Samus/Pink: (runs in a building) (ready)

Royal Army: (shooting at her)

Samus/Pink: Oh fuck! (takes covers) (pulls out grenade) (lets it cook and throws)

(BOOM)

(4 of the army men are dead)

Samus/Pink: (pulls out arm cannon) Here we go! (fires)

* * *

Luigi/Green: (slicing them up) Ha! Ha! (jumps) EEYA! (slices one in half) Hrr! Huh?

George: (firing Stoner LMG)

Luigi/Green: Hrr! (leaping around to dodge the bullets)

Rufus: (joins with his RPK LMG) Die, Green Ranger!

* * *

Naruto/Black: (lands in front of Stinkmeaner)

Stinkmeaner: ?!

Naruto/Black: Stinky!

Stinkmeaner: GRRRR! Call me Stinky, ONE MORE TIME!

Naruto/Black: Stnky!

Stinkmeaner: GRRRRRRRR... (pulls out death machine) ...RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA... (fires) ...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto/Black: AHH! (dancing around to avoid each rounds) (runs)

Stinkmeaner: YOU WILL PAY FOR CALLING THAT, YOU LITTLE FAGGOT! (keeps shooting)

* * *

Falco/Blue: Naruto! (explosion barely misses him) Huh!?

Lil Joker: (shooting grenades at him)

Falco/Blue: (leaps) WHOA!

Lil Joker: Hold still, foo!

Falco/Blue: (lands on flag pole) (blaster out) (fires)

Lil Joker: (takes cover) (pulls out AR15) (fires)

Falco/Blue: (leaps away as he gets shot at)

Lil Joker: (keeps shooting)

Falco/Blue: (takes cover)

Lil Joker: (AR15 is outta ammo) Fuck. (reloads) (runs after him)

* * *

Esmeralda: You're dead, Whitey! (swings axe at him)

Fox/White: (blocks with Batons) Hrr!

Esmeralda: (swings again)

Fox/White: (flips over) (lands on a car)

Esmeralda: You're pissing me off now, you bitch! (pulls out MG36) (fires)

Fox/White: (blaster out) Gotta stop that old bitch!

Serena: (appears)

Esmeralda: ?!

Serena: (flips kicks here Sailor Moon style)

Esmeralda: Ahh! (lands on her back) AHH! GRR! (fires)

Serena: (leaps)

Fox/White: (shoots her)

Esmeralda: Ahh Shit! (heads for cover and shoots)

Serena: (axe out) HAA! (throws a blade beam)

Esmeralda: (leaps)

(car explodes)

Serena: Dammit!

Fox/White: Don't let her get away or kill any innocents! (goes)

Serena: Right! (goes)

* * *

Luigi/Green: (Behind cover) Hrr! Huh?!

Rasp: HAA! (fires blasts at the Royal Army)

Royal Army: (plenty of them die) (the others fire back)

Rasp: (covers) Need a hand?

Luigi/Green: Yes please! (ready) And... NOW!

Rasp: (goes)

Luigi-Green/Rasp: HAAA! (firing)

* * *

Mario/Red: (lands on feet) Grr!

Deebo: Time to meet your make-

Cole/Alola: (appears and punches him)

Deebo: Ahh! (crashes to a truck) HRR!

Joker/Tyrone: (walks in and shoots)

Cole/Alola: (get back)

Mario/Red: Cole! Alola!

Cole: You deal with that big guy, I'll deal with the cholo, and Alola, small one's yours!

Alola: Hmm!

All 3: (attacks)

Narrator: Soto En is now attacking the UK! Can our heroes defeat them and rescue the prisoners?! Next time!

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: War

Power Rangers COD

By StarSkull.

A crossover of Super Smash Bros, Naruto, Call of Duty, and Power Rangers.

Most characters are properties of their owners. Makarov, Vlad, Galax, Gai, Zen, and Gun, Cole, Alola, Serena, Rasp, Dave, Mao and Cammy are mine.

Chapter Five

"War"

(explosions and gun shots fill the air)

(shows London, UK under a gun fight)

Deebo: (shooting Mario)

Mario/Red: (zig zagging to avoid each bullet)

Deebo: (fire grenade)

Mario/Red: WHOHOHOA! (flips over it)

(explosion)

Mario/Red: ._. That was close!

Deebo: EYAAAAAAAAA! (swings machete)

Mario/Red: (blocks with sword)

Deebo: Come on, Red Ranger! (swings machete)

Mario/Red: (Deflecting all hits)

* * *

Esmeralda: (swinging axe)

Fox/White: (blocking all hits with batons)

Esmeralda: (tries to cut off his head)

Fox/White: (ducks and trips her)

Esmeralda: Ahh! (rolls back up) DIE, BITCH! (firesMG36)

Fox/White: (takes cover)

Serena: (appears) (blast off)

Esmeralda: (shoots grenade)

Serena: (chops it)

(explosion)

Serena: (down) Damn, I was hoping that didn't happen!

Esmeralda: (reloads)

Serena: Oh shit!

Esmeralda: Eat Noob Tube! (fires)

Fox/White: (appears and uses reflector)

(grenade bounces back and blows up)

Esmeralda: (lands in a truck's trunk) GRR!

* * *

Falco/Blue: HAA! (smashes Lil Joker)

Lil Joker: AHH! (crashes) Ugh... huh?!

Falco/Blue: (running to him)

Baby Joker: (appears and fire grenade)

Falco/Blue: Oh come on! (uses reflector)

Baby Joker: OH FUCK! (dodges)

(explosion)

(cars explode)

Lil Joker: AAAAHHHHH!

Baby Joker: NO!

Falco/Blue: (covering) (uncovers himself) !

Lil Joker: (upper body is all that remains and it's on fire)

Falco/Blue: Ooh.

Baby Joker: Fuck! GRR! (looks to Falco) You will pay for doing that, puto pendejo!

Falco/Blue: (ready)

Baby Joker: (shoots him)

Falco/Blue: (runs as the bullets chases him)

* * *

Samus/Pink: (fliping over) (lands) Ugh. (arm cannon out) (fires rapidly)

Royal army: (getting blasted all over) (others fire rocket like blasts at her)

Samus/Pink: Ahh shit! (gets down)

(explosion barely misses her)

Samus/Pink: Oh man. (up) ...?!

RA Soldier: Time to eat rocket, bitch! (fire)

Link/Star: (deflects)

RA Soldier: Oh fu- (Blows up)

Samus/Pink: Shit Link, you barely saved me!

Sakura/Yellow: You okay, Samus?

Samus/Pink: Yeah.

Link/Star: (lands) There's more of em!

Royal Army: (come in and attacks them)

Link-S/Samus-P/Sakura-Y: (scatter)

* * *

Stinkmeaner: (shooting his Death Machine) DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Naruto/Black: NAH! (running for cover)

Stinkmeaner: BE A MAN AND DIE LIKE ONE! Huh?!

Naruto/Black: (throws a ton of axes) Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Stinkmeaner: Oh shit! (takes cover behind a bus)

(axes slices things, breaks glasses, lands on blades, and/or bouncing around)

Stnkmeaner: Hrr! Fuckin little punk! I get him for that!

* * *

Alola: (swings a kick)

Tyrone: Ahh! (rolling) (stops) (shoots her)

Alola: (zig zag) (leaps) (flips and lands behind him)

Tyrone: (shoots her)

Alola: (spins batons to deflect each shot)

Tyrone: (gets up) I'm a rape, then kill yo bitch ass!

Alola: Ain't gonna happen, you scum!

Tyrone: (knife out) AHH!

Alola: (uppercuts)

Tyrone; AHH!

Alola: Sides, I have a boyfriend, so dont touch me!

Tyrone: Time for him to be a widower! (attacks) (throws a ton of punches)

Alola: (dodging them all like a master) (flips back) Hrr!

Tyrone: (picks up a rifle) (shoots her)

Alola: (takes cover)

Tyrone: HAAAAAAA! (out) Ahh shit! Huh!?

Alola: (beats the living fuck outta him)

Tyrone: AHHH!

Alola: (throws him outta the building)

Tyrone: AHH! (crushes on a bus) Uggghhhhh... huh!?

(the bus is gonna blow)

Tyrone: OH FU-

(explosion)

* * *

Cole: (crashes) Damn! (gets on knee) Uh oh!

Joker: (fires) (another grenade)

Cole: (deflects)

Joker: (dodges)

(explosion in background)

Joker: (covers himself)

Cole: Shit.

Joker: (fires AK)

Cole: (electric sheild up)

Joker: ?!

Cole: (fires it)

Joker: AGH! (crashes into a store through the window)

Cole: (picks amp up) (waiting)

Joker: (up) You done fucked up now, mother fucker!

Cole: Heh! And here I though YOU were the one invading this place!

Joker: SHUT UP! (fires)

Cole: (leaps)

* * *

(inside a tall building)

George: KILL THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS ALREADY!

Royal Army: (still firing)

Rasp: (pops out) (fire a big ass blast)

(explosion create a hole on wall)

George: Shit, son!

Luigi/Green: You get these guys outta here, I'll handle that old man!

Rasp: Right. Wonder where the other one went?

* * *

(1 level above)

(A Japanese army kid is shooting Rufus)

Rufus: (shooting him back) So you evacuated this building, huh?

Kid: Yeah, I aint gonna let you hurt them! (covers and reloads) (grabs a radio) When's the SAS gonna get here?

SAS: (throught that radio) SAS's on the way.

Kid: Alright! (reloads)

(BANG)

Kid: ?! (sees that was a shotgun shell) Ahh shit!

Rufus: Heheheheh! (fires again)

* * *

Luigi/Green: (machete out) (attacks)

George: (shooting him)

Luigi/Green: (deflecting bullets)

George: (out) GRR! (looks ahead) Ahh shi-

Luigi/Green: (kicks)

George: Ahh! (crashes to a few desks)

Luigi/Green: (hears gun fire coming the stairs) ?! (runs there)

George: Ugh...hmm?

Luigi/Green: (running upstairs)

George: HRR! (gets up and runs after him)

* * *

Kid: (sees the hole Rasp made) Ahh shit I'm too close!

Rufus: (reloads)

Kid: (fires M16)

Rufus: (takes cover) Since you're near the hole, I think I'll help you outta here! (pulls out RPG)

Luigi/Green: (runs in) (bullet misses him) ?! (looks back) Ahh fuck!

George: (shooting with five seven pistol)

Kid: (looks) On your six! (shoots)

George: (runs)

Luigi/Green: (flips forward) (land backward)

George; You's gonna die now! (shot) AHH!

Kid: Got ya!

Luigi/Green: (appears and kicks him on the neck)

George: ! (sent flying) (crashes on his ass and back next to Rufus)

Rufus: Shit! (checks his pulse) He's dead. (sees another five seven) (takes it) Here we go! (fires RPG)

Luigi/Green: ?!

Kid: LOOK OUT! (pushes him away)

(explosion sents him outta the building)

Kid: AHH- (catches a thin pole and hangs on to it) Oh man!

Luigi/Green: Hold on, sir!

Rufus: (walks in front of the hole) You will now meet your end, Green Ranger.

Luigi/Green: Try me, old geezer!

Rufus: DIE! (fires Five Seven)

Luigi/Green: (deflecting bullets again) (one gets his arm) AHH! (holds it)

Rufus: Hahah! (clicking sound) Ah shit!

Luigi/Green: (kicks)

Rufus: AHH! (rolling back)

Luigi/Green: HRR! (find the kid's M16 and takes it)

Rufus: (up) Grr.. Huh?!

Luigi/Green: (hand glows green flame) (shoots him)

Rufus: (right arm blows off) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (holds stump)

Luigi/Green: (charges to him and slices)

Rufus: ! (upper body falls back and falls out the building and lower body falls forward)

Luigi/Green: ...Phew...

Kid: Hey! I need a hand over here!

Luigi/Green: On my way! (sees him) There you are!

Kid: Yeah! Thanks for your hand with those guys!

Luigi/Green: Yes! (reaches for him) Now grab on!

Kid: (grabs his arm) Okay, pull me up nice and eas-

(sniper bullets barely misses and the recoil breaks the grip)

Luigi/Green: !?

Kid: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luigi/Green: NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Rasp: (looks back) (sees the kid falling) (gasp) I'll save you! (blast off to him)

Kid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Rasp: (catches him) Got ya!

Luigi/Green: ! Phew!

Rasp: (leaping off whatever she lands on) (lands on a busted vechile) (looks to him) ! *Wow! He"s cute!*

Kid: ...Huh!? Oh man... thank you miss!

Rasp: Anytime! (puts him down)

Kid: I'm Private Mao.

Rasp: Rasp.

Kid: Hmm! Well thanks for saving me and... if we survive this world war, is it alright if we go out?

Rasp: Hmhm! I would love that! ^/^

Mao: Awesome! (gives her his contact info) Get in touch with me anytime!

Rasp: I promise that I will!

Mao: Right! I gotta go now! Later! (heads off)

Luigi/Green: (lands) You saved him!

Rasp: Yeah, and he wants a date as a gratatude!

Luigi/Green: Sweet!

Rasp: He's Private Mao of the Japanese Army

Luigi/Green: Heh! Looks like you'll be having an Earthling as a date!

Rasp: Hehehehe!

* * *

Esmeralda: I had ENOUGH of you 2!

Fox-W/Serena: (ready)

Esmeralda: EAT GRIM REAP-

British Female Voice: Weapons free!

Esmeralda: (shot a bunch of time) AHH! (falls over and dies)

SAS: (there)

(one of them is Cammy, Arte's girlfriend)

Fox/White: Well well! It's Arte's SAS girlfriend, Cammy!

Cammy: You alright?

Fox/White: Yeah, thanks for your hand!

Cammy: (nods) (reloads her MP5N) (goes for The Royal Army)

Serena: Glad they're here!

Fox/White: Hmm!

* * *

Baby Joker: (shooting Falco)

Falco/Blue: (zipping around)

Baby Joker: (about to fire another grenade)

(Bang)

Baby Joker: AHH! (shot again and falls over)

SAS soldier: Target down!

Falco/Blue: Ahh man! Thank God for those guys!

SAS Soldier: You alright, Blue Ranger?

Falco/Blue: All good, sir! Thanks for the assist!

SAS Soldier: Right! (goes for more)

* * *

Stinkmeaner: (gets shot at) ?!

SAS: (shooting him)

Stinkmeaner: (shoots them) (out) GRR! Deebo! Joker! Let's get outta here!

(they all do so)

SAS: (shooting them)

(the 3 surviving Soto En are gone)

SAS Soldier: AGH! They got away!

Cammy: That's alright, let's get moving.

* * *

(One of the Royal Army is all that's left)

RA Soldier: (tries to run)

Cole: (grabs him) (throws him to the ground)

RA Soldier: AHH! Huh?!

Mario: So... you are the only one that remains.

RA Soldier: Ugh...

Naruto: So... We know Stinky and those goons are running back to Makarov. So where is he?!

RA Soldier: I aint got to tell ya shit!

Sakura: (punches building and it falls apart) We'll ask you one more time. WHERE IS MAKAROV!?

RA Soldier: 0_0 ! OKAY OKAY! He and Soto En's hideout are at South Africa!

Serena: South Africa, huh?

RA Soldier: YES YES! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! x,0

* * *

RA Soldier: (taken away by SAS)

Cammy: So he's at Africa, huh?

Mario: Yes. That's what he said.

Cammy: Hmm. Well good luck to all of you.

Rangers/Siblings: (nods)

Mario: Let's a go!

Rangers: Right! (take off)

Siblings: (follows)

Alola: So how long will it take to get there?

Link: 2 hours at least.

Alola: Alright!

Rasp: Then here we go!

Narrator: The Rangers and The Siblings are off to encounter Makarov and free the prisoners! ...But they don't know they are really walking into a trap! The War continues at Africa!

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Ambush

Power Rangers COD

By StarSkull.

A crossover of Super Smash Bros, Naruto, Call of Duty, and Power Rangers.

Most characters are properties of their owners. Makarov, Vlad, Galax, Gai, Zen, and Gun, Cole, Alola, Serena, Rasp, Dave, Mao and Cammy are mine.

* * *

**Author's note**

My apologies for posting this 2 weeks after the previous chapter, the reasons for that long of a delay was personal reasons and easter/420. Thanks for waiting and hope you enjoy this chapter! I used google translate to write in African for certain sentences; my bad if any of them are not written correctly.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Ambush"

(Our heroes enter South Africa)

Mario: This is it.

Luigi: So where do we start looking?

Mario: (thinks) ... Okay. Here's the plan! Luigi and I will go North. Naruto, Sakura, and Link will go East. Fox, Falco and Samus will head West. You 4 will head South.

Everyone: (agrees)

Mario: If anything comes up, contact us IMMEDIATELY. (he and Luigi goes North)

Fox/Samus/Falco: (go West)

Narto/Sakura/Link: (go East)

Siblings: (go South)

* * *

(The Sun is up at its highest)

Luigi: Phew! Its pretty hot out here! I wish we had our short sleeves on! xO

Mario: Me too, bro. IDK why did Makarov had is hideout is set in this country, but if we need to deal with this heat, so be it.

Luigi: Crap! ...I just hope those poor POWs are unharmed.

* * *

Fox: (takes jacket off) Shit...

Samus: You okay?

Fox: Yeah... fuckin hot.

Falco: (checks temperature on scouter) Jesus, it's 125 degrees!

Fox: Dammit!

Samus: Come on, you 2 are Starfox.

Fox: ...Yeah...

Falco: (jacket off) Now... where can Soto En be at?

Samus: (checking scanner) ...I'm picking up nothing at this moment.

Falco: ...Shit

* * *

Naruto: Makarov and Soto En has to be somewhere around here!

Sakura: . . . (drinks some water) (gasp)

Link: (looking around) Looks like we're entering some kinda village now.

Sakura: Empty though.

Naruto: I guess we're in a ghost town.

(Hyena is growling at them and it's in a cage)

Naruto: OH SHIT!

Link: An abandoned Hyena. Wonder what's it doing here?

Sakura: Maybe they forgot to release it or take it with them.

Naruto: Let's just go already! x(

Sakura; Fine. (walks)

Naruto: (same)

Link: (looks at the bandana the hyena is wearing)

Hyena: (growling)

Link: ...I gotta bad feeling about this.

* * *

Serena: (sits on a rock) . . .

Rasp: Where are those asshole?!

Alola: That man we questioned said they should be in this country, but we can't find em' right now.

Cole: ...Why do I have a feeling he was lying to us?

Alola: You think he is?

Cole: Probably. I'm guessing Vlad, Galax, or the brothers told em to lie to us if we kicked The Royal Army's asses.

Serena: Well shit... If that's the case, then where on this world could they REALLY be?

Rasp: That's beyond me, Serena.

Alola: (contacts the rangers) Any luck?

Mario: No.

Naruto: Nothing here.

Fox: Same here.

Alola: Shit.

Mario: Keep searching, we have to stop Soto En and save the prisoners!

Alola: Right.

Naruto: Hai!

Fox: Roger that.

Alola: (disconnects) ...Shit.

Serena: No luck, huh?

Alola: Apparently not.

Cole: Let's keep searching then.

Serena: (up) (nods)

Rasp: Yeah.

Alola: Hmm.

* * *

Mario/Luigi: (stop)

Mario: Hear that?

Luigi: Yeah...

Both: (ready)

(a group of africans approaches them)

Luigi: ?! Who are they?

Mario: they look like... !

Africans: (points their firearms at them)

Leader: Oop vuur! "Open fire!"

Mario: MILITIA!

Militia: (shoots them)

* * *

Fox: . . . ?!

Falco: Fox?

Samus: What's wro- (scanner beeps) HIT THE DIRT! (gets down)

Fox/Falco: (gets down)

(An RPG missile misses them)

Fox: ...Shit not again!

Militia; (attacks)

Falco: African Militia! (rifle out) (fires back)

Fox/Samus: (firearms out and fires back at the Militia)

* * *

Naruto: (walking) Huh?

Militia: (coming in on the roof of each building of the village he, Sakura, and Link are)

Sakura: Who are they?

Militia: (ready firearms)

Link: ...Ahh shit.

Militia: (shoots them)

Naruto/Sakura/Link: (take cover)

Naruto: Goddammit! Can we get a break from guys with guns?! x(

Sakura; Guess not!

Link: (morpher ready) Let's morph!

Naruto/Sakura: (scouters out) Yeah!

Link: Ranger up! (star)

Sakura: (yellow)

Naruto: (black)

All: (weapons out and attacks)

Naruto/Black: (throws axe) Shadow Clone Jutsu! (40 axes appear and they get some of the Militia)

Militia: (one loses arm) AHHH! (one gets a big cut on leg) UGH! (one gets decapitated)

Sakura/Yellow: KEYA! (throws a ton of kanuis and shirikens)

Militia: (takes cover) (others get stabbed or cut)

Link/Star: (fires a ton of flaming arrows)

Militia: (one gets ingulfed in flames) AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Silbings: (stops) ?!

Militia: (attack)

Siblings: (spread out)

Cole: (rolls) (fires lightning bolts)

Militia: HAA! (swings machete)

Cole: (blocks with Amp and smashes him away)

Militia: Ahh! (down) (another one fire rocket)

Alola: (leaps over it) HAA! (kicks)

Militia: OOF!

Alola: (lands) Hmm?

Militia: (fires LMGs)

Alola: (zig zag dodging) (boomrang out) (makes it glow purple) (throws)

Militia: (sliced up by glowing boomarang)

Serena: (spins axe) (throws)

Militia: (dodges) (one gets sliced in half)

Serena: (blast off) (grabs axe) (stops) Ugh. Huh?

Militia: (about to kill her) HAAAAA!

Serena: (throws a saw blade)

Militia: (head gets severed)

Serena: That was close!

Rasp: (leaping like crazy) (leaps high and fliping like crazy) HAA! (blasts them)

(explosion)

Militia: ! GRR! (fire RPG)

Rasp: (catches and throws it back)

Militia: ._. ...uh oh. (EXPLODES)

* * *

Samus: (whipped by rifle) Ahh!

Fox: (smashed by a sledge hammer) OOF!

Falco: AGH!

All: (group up as the fall) (gets up)

Militia: Hou dit net daar, het jy 3 hope kak! "Hold it right there, you 3 piles of shit!"

Falco: Any ideas what he's saying?

Militia: Jy 3 kom nou saam met ons, tensy jy weerstaan waarin jy dit doen, sai klaar word nie! "You 3 are now coming with us, unless you resist in which you do, you'll be finished off!

Samus: Not a single clue.

Fox: Who cares? (scouter on) LET'S RANGER UP!

Falco/Samus: (scouters on) RANGER UP!

Militia: Wat is jy- "What are you-"

Fox: (White)

Falco: (Blue)

Samus: (Pink)

Militia: Hulle is die Power Rangers! Dood hulle almal! "They're the Power Rangers! Kill them all!" (all of them opens fire)

* * *

Mario/Luigi: (sent flying after a big explosion) MAMA MIIAAAAAA! (crushes)

Militia: HAHAHA! Nou is dit tyd vir ons teef gat lewens te eindigs! "Now it's time for us to end your bitch ass lives!"

Mario/Luigi: (up)

Militia: (points their guns) Groet, ma fo- "Say Goodbye mother fu-"

Mario/Luigi: Ranger Up!

Militia: ?!

Mario: (Red)

Luigi: (Green)

Militia: GRR! Hulle is Powwer Rangers! Maak hulle dood! "They're Power Rangers! Kill them!" (shoots them)

Mario-R/Luigi-G: (Spread out) (fires fireballs)

Militia: KYK UIT! "LOOK OUT!" (they take cover and other gets burnt to death)

Mario/Red: (sword out)

Luigi/Green: (machete out)

Militia: GRR! SNY HULLE ESELS IN BIETJIE! "SLICE THEIR ASSES INTO BITS!" (attacks with machetes)

Luigi/Green: (blocking and deflecting each hit they throw) (deflects a stab from one that try to stab his back) (shoots fireball)

Militia: AHH!

Luigi/Green: (Machete stance) Who's next!?

Mario/Red: (running to a tree) (runs on it and backflips)

Militia: (slices) ?!

Mario/Red: (stabs him)

Militia: UGH! (falls into his pool of blood)

Mario/Red: (spins sword back into normal grip) (stance)

Militia: (attack) HAAAA!

Mario/Red: Let's a go, freaks! (attacks)

* * *

Rasp: (lands) Hrr!

Militia: (shoots a bunch of RPGs)

(big explosions)

Rasp: (flies out the smoke with her hammer)

Militia: !

Rasp: Out going...SMASH!

Militia: NEEEEEEEEEEE! "NOOOOOO!"

(red explosion)

Serena: (axe help upward) (makes it glow glittery) FINAL HIT!

Militia: (shoots turret guns at her)

Serena; (glowing sparkly yellow and floating)

Militia: Wat!? Hoekom nie die koeels tref haar en wat sy doen!? "What?! Why aren't the bullets hitting her and what is she doing!?"

Serena: (grabs her axe in a chopping stance) (fires a golden chop blast)

Militia: O KA- "OH SHI-"

(yellow explosion)

Cole: (crashes through a rock) Oof!

Militia: (holding sawed off shotty) Gereed om jou einde te voldoen, sigaret?! "Ready to meet your end, fag!?"

Cole: (lightning rockets him)

Militia: (Blows up)

Cole: (up)

Militia: ?!

Cole: LIGHTNING STORM! (arm up and down)

(Clouds fire a big beam of lightning and electrocutes them to death)

Militia: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(THUNDER ROAR)

(sky goes back to normal)

Cole: Take that!

Alola: (down) ?!

Militia: Jy is warm genoeg om ons seks speelgoed te wees! "You are hot enough to be our sex toy!"

Alola: (up) (boomarang and baton out) Explosive BOOMarang! (boomarang glows purple) (hits it with baton) (boomarang hits the ground and...)

(PURPLE EXPLOSION)

Alola: Take that!

Cole: That got em!

Rasp: Shit, wonder why they attacked us?

Serena: Who knows? I just hope the rangers are fine.

Narrator: The siblings have defeat the Militia! Can the rangers defeat them, too? Next time!

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Counter Attack

Power Rangers COD

By StarSkull.

A crossover of Super Smash Bros, Naruto, Call of Duty, and Power Rangers.

Most characters are properties of their owners. Makarov, Vlad, Galax, Gai, Zen, and Gun, Cole, Alola, Serena, Rasp, Dave, Mao and Cammy are mine.

Chapter Seven

"Counter Attack"

Link/Star: (throws star sword)

Militia: (stab) AHH! (down)

Link/Star: (shield out) (slicing and smashing) (Triforce slashes the biggest Militia man)

Biggest Militia Man: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Link/Star: Hmm! (final blow) HEYYYAAAAAAAA!

Biggest Militia Man: (explodes into bloody bits like if it was a exploding watermelon)

Link/Star: Heh! Got em!

Sakura/Yellow: (lands)

Militia: (group up) (all have RPGs ready)

Sakura/Yellow: (ready)

Militia: (fires)

Link-S/Naruto-B: SAKURA!

Sakura/Yellow: (blown up)

Naruto/Black: NOOOOOO!

Militia: (laughing)

One of them: HUH!?

Sakura/Yellow: (in the air)

Militia: (laughing)...!

One of them: OH FO- "OH FU-"

Sakura/Yellow: (Super Punches with the rockets)

(EXPLOSION)

Link/Star: Holy shit!

Naruto/Black: Sakura?!

Sakura/Yellow: (walking out of the smoke) Heh! All good, guys!

Naruto/Black: YES! SHE MADE IT! ...Now...

Militia: (war cries)

Naruto/Black: (handsign) Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! (makes the even numbers of himself as the militia attacking him) (all of him attack) (punching, kick, blasting, stabbing, and chopping them)

Militia: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto/Black: RASENGAN!

Militia: (blows up)

Naruto/Black: (all clones puff away) Heh... heh... heh... We're clear.

Sakura-Y/Link-S: (run to him)

Naruto/Black: You 2 alright?

Link/Star: Yeah...

Sakura/Yellow: Mhmm.

Naruto/Black: That asshole we confronted set us up for this ambush.

Sakura/Yellow: Son of bitch was probably assigned to lie to us.

Link/Star: (contacts the others) Anyone read me?

Mario/Red: Need a hand here!

Fox/White: Same here!

Alola: On our way, Fox!

Link/Star: Hang in there. Mario! (disconnects) Let's go!

Naruto-B/Sakura-Y: Hai!

* * *

Falco/Blue: (on the ground)

Militia: (points AK-47 at him from close)

Falco/Blue: (kicks it off his hands)

Militia: Agh!

Falco/Blue: (pulls out blaster) (BANG)

Militia: AHH! (down and dead)

Falco/Blue: (up) (lance back in hand) Come on, you sons of bitches! I'll take you all on!

Militia: (attacks)

Falco/Blue: (lance ready) GRRRRRRRR! (lance blade glows) (slice) YA! (slice) YA! (slice) YA! (slice) YA! (final slice) YA!

Militia: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (all of them die and some of em are sliced into 2 or more)

Falco/Blue: Huuhhh... (up) Got em.

Fox/White: (batons in hands) Ahh. Hrr! (dashes) (beats them all up)

Militia: AGH! (one of them charges with a machete) HAAAAA!

Fox/White: (grabs one and uses him as human sheild)

Militia: AHH!

One with Machete: Oops!

Fox/White: (grabs gun and shoots him)

Militia: GAH!

Samus/Pink: (crashes to a bunch of rocks) (getting up)

Militia: (shooting her with HMGs)

Samus/Pink: (runs for it)

Militia: Jy het nerens om te gaan, maar na die hel, pienk veldwagter! "You got nowhere to go but to hell, Pink Ranger!"

Samus/Pink: (charges her arm cannon as she runs) Get ready you dirty scumbags! (Leaps into the air and flipping)

Militia: Wat doen j- AG NEE! "What are you do- OH NO!" (they get blown up by the blast)

Samus/Pink: Take that! (lands)

Fox-W/Falco-B: (run to her)

Falco/Blue: You 2 good?

Samus/Pink: Guess so.

Fox/White: Barely

?: Hey!

Fox-W/Falco-B/Samus-P; ?

(it's the siblings)

Falco/Blue: Too late to assist us, kids!

Rasp: I guess you handled these guys on your own!

Fox/White: Hmm!

Serena: So that leaves Mario and Luigi to fend for themselves.

Samus/Pink: Hmm. We need to go, maybe we'll meet Naruto, Sakura, and Link there, too.

Fox/White: Then let's get moving, gang!

* * *

Luigi/Green: WHOA! (ducks and hat floats over as the blade misses him)

Militia: Sterf reeds, groen veldwagter! "Die already, Green Ranger!"

(CLASH)

Luigi/Green (head butts)

Militia: Agh!

Luigi/Green: (decapates him)

Militia: (falls without head) (another one attacks him)

Luigi/Green: Ahh come on! X(

Mario/Red: (blocks) HM! (deflects) HM! (slices) YA!

Militia: AGH! (falls) (8 of them run to him)

Mario/Red: Uh oh! (Luigi bumps to him) OOF!

Luigi/Green: (down)

Mario/Red: LUIGI! (gets him up)

Bros: (ready)

Militia: (charging to them)

Mario/Red: (makes sword flame up in red fire)

Luigi/Green: (same but in green)

Mario/Red: READY!?

Luigi/Green: OH YEAH!

Militia: HAAAAAAA!

Bros: HEEEEEEEEEE (SLICES) YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Militia: (sliced and their bodies gets ingulfed in flames) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Mario/Red: YES!

Luigi/Green: Team work! HO HOHOHOHO!

Naruto/Black: Mario!

Fox/White: Luigi!

Bros: (looks)

Rangers/Siblings: (arrive)

Mario/Red: Good to see you all made it out alive!

Link/Star: You too!

Mario/Luigi: Power down! (demorph)

Rangers: Power down! (demorph)

Samus: That fuck face set us up for that ambush.

Mario: We noticed.

Alola: Like he was assigned to lie to us just to protect them from us.

Serena: Damn that bastard!

Cole: Now that we're done with the Militia, I think we should head back to the UK and figure out where to go next.

Naruto: Yeah, we might encounter more these guys if we stay here.

* * *

(Soto En Hideout)

Makarov: . . .

Tobi: Something troubling you, sir?

Makarov: The ambush failed.

Vlad: WHAT!?

Makrov: The Rangers counter struck the African Militia and figured out we're not in that country.

Galax: Hmm... What is your new plan?

Makarov: I'm not certain yet.

Tobi: Why not get Bowser and his Koopalings here?

Makarov: Oh?

Tobi: Yes. I understand he has a big desire of getting rid of the Green and especially Red Rangers.

Makarov: Ahh!

Vlad; And shall we revive General Scales?

Galax: And bring Ridley here?

Makarov: ...(evil smile) Horsemen, let's disguse this plan!

Kisame: Wonder what they're chatting about?

Gai: I'm betting they're wanting more members for this gang.

Sasuke: Could be.

Juri: I bet it'll fail too!

Gai: Shut up!

juri: . . .

Stinkmeaner: (sitting at a table cleaning his firearms with Deebo and Joker)

Deebo: (finished putting back Galil back together) There we go.

Joker: . . .

Deebo: Miss your brothers, huh?

Joker: Duh! ...You lost your brother, too.

Deebo: I know. Those Rangers will get what's coming to em if we see them again.

Joker: Yeah. I hate those color coded fags!

Stinkmeaner: They'll die in our hands, niggas. I'll make sure of it!

Hinata: The Rangers will make it out alive, and will destroy you all for capturing us all, Stinky!

Stinkmeaner: . . . WHAT WAS THAT!?

Hinata: You heard me... Stinky, and Naruto was right! You do Stink!

Stinkmeaner: HRR! (pulls out SPAS-12 and points it at her) Call me Stinky... one more fuckin time, you blind bitch!

Hinata: I'm not blind, this my natrual eye color, Stinky!

Stinkmeaner: GRR! EAT 12 GAUGE SHELL, YOU BLIND MOTHER FU-

Sasuke: (blocks barrel with hand)

Stinkmeaner: Huh?

Sasuke: Easy, Old Man. Remember what Makarov said, we need them alive while The Power Rangers are at large.

Stinkmeaner: WHA-... GRR! (SPAS-12 away) God fuckin dammit.

Sasuke: (to Hinata) Be lucky Makarov has some mercy for you, otherwise you've been dead.

Hinata: (gasp)

Sasuke: (walks away)

Stinkmeaner: (back to his firearms)

Peach: . . . (looks up) Please hurry, Mario!

Hinata: *Naruto...*

(Shows the Hideout and The Sun falls and The Moon rises)

* * *

(3:00 am)

Prisoners: (sleeping)

Soto En: (most of em aren't present)

Kakashi: ...(wakes up) Hmm?

?: Psst!

Prisoners: (wakes up) ?

Kakashi: (looks) ? Who are you?

(It's Dave)

Dave: Hey! You guys need a hand?

Kakashi: Yeah! Glad you're here!

Dave: Alright! Let me figure out how am I gonna bust you all out!

Ino: Hurry up, please!

Dave: (examines cages and looks for the locks so he can break em)

Sasuke: (sleeping on a chair) ...(wakes up) Hrr.. (stretches limbs) Grr... Hmm?

Dave: (finds a lock) There we go. (axe out) Alright, stand ba-

Sasuke: HEY!

Dave: ?!

Prisoners: !

Sasuke: Who are you, (points sword at him) and what are you doing?

Dave: I'm here to break these people free!

Sasuke: Ain't gona happen, fool. (attacks)

Dave: Shit!

(they clash their weapons and fight it out)

Dave: HAA!

Sasuke: (deflects and kicks)

Dave: (flips over)

Sasuke: ?!

Dave: (lands) (readys axe) (about to chop him) (rammed) AGH!

Zen; (there)

Sasuke: Zen...

Zen; It's David Trench. He's Alola's boyfriend.

Sasuke: I see.

Dave: (sees Zen) YOU!

Zen: In the flesh, Trench! Welcome to Earth

Dave: GRR! If I can't stop you at Marais, I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN HERE ON EARTH! (attacks)

Sasuke/Zen: (beats the fuck outta him)

Dave: AHH!

Prisoners: !

Dave: (getting up) HRR! (about to attack)

Zen: Let's do it!

Sasuke: Gladly!

Kakashi: What are they doing?

Zen/Sasuke: (hand signs)

Dave: !?

Sasuke: FIRE STYLE:

Zen: ICE STYLE:

Both: FIRE ICE CANNON! (fires)

Dave: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Prisoners: NOOOOOOOOO!

Dave: (down)

Zen: (checks his pulse) Heh! He survived! (takes his axe) Sasuke. (tosses to him)

Sasuke: (catches looks at it) Cool weapon. (puts it away)

Zen: Well... you all got a new cellmate.

Kakashi: GRR!

To Be Continued...


End file.
